I need you now
by x.AmethystCullen.x
Summary: Bella has trouble sleeping, calls up best friend Edward to help fall asleep. Only he has a lot more then just sleeping in mind. Adult content. Rated M for a reason guys ;  AH! OneShot!


**I own nothing! All belong to the awesome Stephanie Meyer :) **

* * *

It was a stormy night. The fast rain hitting my window hard, almost like it was going to break the glass. The thunder claps, frequent and loud. Fork lighting, every couple of seconds, lit up my bedroom. I could faintly hear my dads snores, over the storm, coming from his bedroom. I sighed and threw my covers off me. I wouldnt be able to sleep any time soon. I hated storms. I hated the rain. I hated everything about this stupid little town that everything that happened here irritated me. Well... Almost everything.

I loved my friends. Alice, always smiling, sees the good in everyone, she was my first friend here in the boring old town named Forks. My first day of Forks High, she skipped over to me and smiled. I smiled back and she asked me to sit with her at lunch. I said i would and thats when i met the gang, i havent got rid of them since. Ali is the best girl friend anyone could ever ask for. Rosalie coming to a close second.

Rosalie was amazing, forward and honest. If she didnt like you, she's tell you. Simple. Luckily, she took a liking to me the first time we met and when you get past the bitchy surface, you see the amazing person she really is. She is the complete opposite to Alice, but i love her just as much.

Rosalie's boyfriend, Emmett, is amazing, overprotective, and just like a big brother. The same as Jasper, Alice's boyfriend. They both constantly mock me, but when it comes to my well being, they are the two who call the shots. They dont let me date, unless they like the guy. I guess other people would hate that, but i love the guys for it. I might get fed up sometimes, but they really are good at telling if a guy is nice or not. Edward is worse then them all though.

Edward is my best guy friend. He is sweet, caring, absoloutly drop dead gorgeous. He makes all girls swoon, but he doesnt even realise. I tell him everything. He tells me everything, there are no secrets between us. Apart from one. That one being that i am totally in love with him and everytime he is around i almost jump him. Yeah... I couldnt tell him that. I fell for him the day i moved here, that was four years ago.

I had just moved down from Phoenix. My mom got remarried and moved to Florida. I would have gone with, but i never got along with her husband, Phil, so i thought i'd get out while i still could. Turns out, living with Charlie, my dad, was just as bad. I didnt hate my dad, we just never agreed on anything, or had anything in common, we were complete opposites.

I sat up, in my bed, and closed my eyes. I needed to sleep, or move, or do something. As i went to stand up, my bedroom window flew open. I ran and pushed it closed, getting soaked from the rain. I locked it shut and then climbed back into my bed, freezing. I sighed and grabbed my phone, sent a text to the last person i spoke to, asking if they was awake. Less then a minute later my phone was ringing. I inwardly laughed and answered.

"Hey," I whispered.

_"Hey, are you okay?"_ His velvet voice sounded through the speaker. He sounded worried, but very tired.

"Im fine Edward, i just cant sleep. I didnt mean to wake you." He chuckled and i heard shuffling in the background. He was getting comfy.

_"Its alright, baby, it wasnt a very good dream anyway." _I smiled at the term of endearment, then yawned and he laughed. _"What do you want to talk about then?"_

"I dont know." I laughed. "Hows Tanya?" I asked. Tanya was his girlfriend. They had been together for six months. She was like, queen bitch. We all hated her. Even Edward didnt like her that much.

_"Do you really want to talk about her?"_ He sighed into the phone.

"Well, it starts conversation." I murmured.

_"I can think of something totally different to talk about."_ He whispered huskily. He had never, in the four years i had known him, sounded so sexy.

"Whats that then?" I whispered, shyly.

_"What are you wearing, Bells?"_ He asked, his voice deeper now. What was this? I was confused, but also very turned on. Edward never spoke like that. Was he trying to have phone sex with me, or was my imagination visiting places it shouldnt?

"Edward, i dont-"

_"Shh, dont think, just tell me."_ I heard shuffling and a low groan. Phone sex it is. I looked down at my clothes and closed my eyes in embarrassment.

"I, um- Just boyshorts and a tank top." I whispered, completely embarrassed now.

_"Dont be embarrassed, love."_ He whispered. _"Do me a favor, yeah?"_ I nodded, but then remembered that he couldnt see me.

"Mhmm." I hummed.

_"Take off your top." _I gasped and he chuckled. _"Touch yourself for me."_

"I- I've never done this before, Edward, i dont know how." I was beyond mortified now. The guy i was in love with was trying to have phone sex with me and i had no idea what to do.

_"Hmm, have you ever thought about me touching you, baby?"_

"Yes." I admitted with my eyes closed. I half expected him to hang up, but he moaned instead.

_"Where did i touch you? I need you to tell me."_

"You-" I cut myself off, embarrassed.

_"Did i touch your breasts, B?"_ He asked, patiently.

"Yes." I slid my top over my head and kneaded my breast, thinking of Edwards hands.

_"Did i use my tongue?"_ I moaned and so did he. _"Are you touching yourself, baby?"_

"Edward," I cried. He hummed in approval.

_"Take your clothes off, baby."_ I did as he said immediatly and layed back down. _"Touch your pussy for me, B" _I gasped at his forwardness, but did as he said._ "Pretend im there with you, Bella. Im kissing down your stomach, i reach your pussy and kiss you. I lick your clit and slide two fingers inside of you, pumping in and out."_ I moaned, loudly, but thankfully, thunder clapped so Charlie wouldnt hear it. Edward did though._ "Are you wet for me, love?"_

"God yes!" I cried. I slid two fingers inside myself and groaned. "Edward!"

_"Oh baby, i want you so bad." _He whispered. _"Fuck!"_

"I cant-" I cried. "Edward, i dont- Its too much."

_"Shh, baby, just keep going. Tell me how you feel."_

"So good... Oh Edward... Too much!"

_"Im right here baby, touching you, tasting you."_ He moaned again and i stroked my clit, furiously, i was so close. _"Mm, i cant wait to feel your tight pussy around my cock. I bet your so tight and warm. You want that, baby?"_

"Yes! Oh god Yes!" I cried out. "Im so... Mmm,"

_"Cum with me, baby."_ He urged, _"Let go, love." _I cried out his name as i met my climax. He let out a deep groan as he came and nobody spoke for a few minutes. All that was heard was our heavy breathing.

_"Bells?" _He whispered.

"Yeah?"

_"That was-"_ I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I know." I smiled too.

_"It will feel so much better when i can actually touch you."_ He whispered.

"What about Tanya?" I asked, sadly. He sighed.

_"Bella, can we just not talk about her!"_ He cried, angrily.

"Um, Edward, you have a girlfriend and we just did... That-"

_"Phone sex?"_ I could hear his smirk.

"Shut up!" I shouted.

_"Bella," _He said, calmly. _"I broke up with Tanya yesterday."_

"Oh." He chuckled. I yawned and so did he.

_"Tired, love?"_

"Yeah," I whispered, my eyes closing. Edward said something and i just hummed in agreement, hoping it wasnt important. When he started humming the lullaby he wrote for me, i smiled. My eyes fluttered closed and i thought i heard him whisper 'i love you', but i couldnt be sure as everything dissapeared and i was asleep.

XOXO

I woke up the next morning, looked over at my clock and groaned. I sat up and the memories from the night before hit me. I checked my phone, hoping it was just a dream, but just the fact that i woke up naked was proof enough that it wasnt. I looked in my call log and there it was. A fifty nine minute long call, with Edward. I closed my eyes, wondering how i was going to face him today.

I pushed the thoughts away for a while as i got a shower and got ready for school. About an hour later a knock sounded at the front door and i froze. I had totally forgotten that my truck broke down yesterday. Edward was picking me up. Shit. He knocked again, but louder this time. I ran down the stairs and opened the door, as fast as i could so i didnt chicken out.

"Woah, steady there, B! You nearly took yourself out with the door." He laughed, pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead. "You got any pop tarts. Im starved." He winked at me and then walked into my kitchen. I felt like i was going to die. He seemed so noncholant about the whole thing. I walked, slowly into the kitchen to see him raiding the cupboards.

"We dont have any in." I said, shaking my head. "Charlie ate the last of them this morning."

"Nevermind." He came over to me and grabbed my wrist, pulling my hand over his shoulder. His free arm wrapped around my waist and he pulled me into him. My eyes widened as he walked forward, backing me up until my back hit the wall. "I bet you taste better." With that he crashed his lips to mine. I wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed him back. I pulled back when i needed air. I looked up at him and his lips where pursed and he was frowning. "Yeah, you definiatly taste better." He pecked my lips again then walked out of my kitchen.

"Um, Edward?" I asked.

"Yeah, baby?"

"Can we talk?" He stopped at the front door and sighed.

"Bella, I am totally and completely in love with you. I have wanted you since the first day i met you. I want you to be mine. Take it as you will. Im at your mercy." He winked and walked out. I stood there, speechless. What. The. Hell.

"Edward!" I shouted. He turned around and looked at me. "I love you too." I called. The smile that lit up his face was blinding. He ran over to me and lifted me off the ground, spinning me around. I laughed and kissed him again. We pulled apart at the sound of a horn beeping. I turned around to see Alice and Jasper in the front of Emmetts car. Emmett and Rose in the back.

"Finally!" Alice shouted.

"Took you long enough, Eddie!" Rosalie screamed.

"You bagged her yet, Ed!" Emmett called. Rosalie smacked him across the head and Jasper laughed. I looked up at Edward and he was grinning.

"Lets go, we're going to be late." He said, kissing my forehead and turning to the car. He held my door open for me and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Half three in the morning, i was very tired, but i had to write it, i didnt want to forget it :) Reviews? xoxo**


End file.
